Je Pars
by Pepette-chan
Summary: Shonen-aï Drabble Sasuke n'est jamais revenu et Naruto se meurt... s'était dans ma tête alors je l'ai écris désolé pour la simplicité


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto présents ne sont pas à moi mais à M. Kishimoto. Mais en revanche ses enfants (Miko, et Minato) sont de moi sauf le nom du deuxième qui est tiré du vrai papa de Naruto mais ça tout le monde le sais je pence ;)

Auteur : Moi.

Raiting : Je sais toujours pas. Je suis vraiment nul pour ça :s

Genre : Euh... General je pence, + une pointe de Tragedy peut-être.

* * *

**_Je pars_**

Je suis là, je t'attends toujours mais je crois bien qu'il ne me reste justement plus assez de temps pour cela. J'ai prié tout les soleils qui se sont levé durant ma vie pour que ce jour sois le bon, mais ils ne m'ont jamais écouté. J'ai demandé à la lune de guider ton chemin vers moi, ou bien même vers Konoha, mais toujours rien. J'ai demandé aux rivières de venir toutes se déverser dans notre village pour que si tu venais à les suivre elles te guident, mais en vain.

Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu, j'en ai même fais souffrir la femme que j'ai épousé, Hinata. Evidemment je l'aimais, tout comme nos enfants, je les aime vraiment, mais toi, toi je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier. Tu as laissé l'équipe sept derrière toi il y a de nombreuses années, tu nous as trahi sans aucuns scrupules, tu n'as été qu'un lâche durant toutes ces années et pourtant je n'ai cessé de te chercher, d'espérer te voir franchir ces portes pour enfin nous revenir, si tu savais. Tu me traiterais encore d'idiot mais bizarrement je ne t'en veux pas parce que justement c'est toi.

J'ai appris que tu avais tué ton frère. J'ai cru alors que tu reviendrais après avoir accomplis ton désir de vengeance et pourtant pas l'ombre de ta présence. La seule chose qui me permettait de te savoir en vie était les cris hystériques des jeunes filles que l'on interrogeait. Elles ne risquaient pas d'oublier le jour et même l'heure de ton passage. Evidemment tu es surement toujours aussi séduisant que la dernière fois que l'on c'est vu au repère du Serpent. Lorsque nous étions jeunes, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elles te trouvaient toutes, j'étais excessivement jaloux. Mais en faite, je t'admirais aussi, j'étais à tes pieds. J'aurais tout fais pour toi et je sais aujourd'hui que tu aurais également risqué ta vie pour la mienne.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ma dernière mission avant d'être promu ; j'étais en piteux état, à vrai dire je m'étais préparé à mourir. J'avais perdu connaissance, mais lors de mon réveil je me trouvais à l'hôpital de Konoha. Sakura m'a dit que j'avais été courageux de trainer jusqu'au village avec les blessures que je portais mais toi et moi savons que j'étais dans l'incapacité de faire un quelconque mouvement. Mais avant de me quitter une nouvelle fois, tu m'as laissé un souvenir, que si je ne l'attendais pas depuis longtemps je n'aurais pas remarqué. Cette sensation chaude sur mes lèvres, ce goût sucré mais amer à la fois, tu es venu, et tu m'as dis adieu ce jour là. Je t'en remercie mais cela n'a pas anéanti mes espoirs. Je voulais te revoir avec une envie encore plus ardente.

Mais me voilà dans mon lit à 35 ans et atteint d'une maladie qui m'était inévitable. Elle est du à Kyubi, son pouvoir m'a détruit petit à petit. Cela est extrêmement douloureux mais je pense à toi, à nous, lorsque tu étais encore près de moi. Tu m'as tellement manqué et de devoir partir sans t'avoir revu me fait mal mais je compte sur toi, si tu devais revenir dans notre village natal, occupe toi de tout le monde. N'es aucunes craintes, en tant que Hokage, j'ai fais le nécessaire pour effacer toutes tes peines. Bien évidemment j'ai du en payer un peu le prix mais pour toi, je te l'ai dis, je ferais tout.

J'ai parlé de toi à mes enfants ; Miko, elle est le portrait de sa mère mais avec mes yeux et Minato, comme tu peux le constater, je lui ai donné le nom de mon père mais il ne lui ressemble pas du tout, il est digne d'un Hyuga. Je leur ai raconté chacun de tes exploits, c'est un peu normal puisque tu es leur parrain. Ils t'apprécient déjà malgré ton douloureux passé, ils m'ont promis de te faire un accueil des plus chaleureux à ton retour car eux aussi ont l'espoir fou qu'un jour tu reviennes.

Bon, il est temps pour moi de laisser cette lettre sur la table et d'espérer là où je serais que tu la lise un jour. Si c'est cas, alors cela signifierai que tu es revenu et j'en suis ravi, même si je n'ai pas été là pour le voir. Prends soin de ce village alors, et je te dis donc à bientôt, je t'attendrais, on se reverra.

Je t'aime… mon frère.

6ème Hokage du Village caché de la Feuille, Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Pendant qu'un prodigieux ninja s'endormait profondément pour partir dans un monde où rien n'est plus rien, où le retour n'est pas de mise, un Shinobi tout aussi talentueux pénétrait dans le village de Konoha.

Si l'on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait entendre des enfants crier :

« - Parrain Sasuke, vous êtes enfin de retour !!!!!! »


End file.
